Best mistake
by Merthergirl
Summary: It's new years and everyone's drunk. So of course mistakes are going to be made. But when Leonard sleeps with Sheldon, he has an obligation: To marry the other boy! chaos ensues. T/M but M to be safe.


Best Mistake

**A sheldonx Leonard fic! Penny has a drinking contest with the guys. Only one of them can't take the drink and… he and Leonard… well… now, let's just say, Leonard has a duty. And that duty is to marry Sheldon. T/M but to be on the safe side I'd say M. **

_Pina Coladas and Passion (1) _

The music blared, filling Sheldon's every cell with its beat, making his body shiver in excitement. His head throbbed, those shots taking their toll on all his senses, exhilarating them all except his perception. The entire apartment was one colourful pulse, ablaze with noise and neon. Usually he'd be upset by such a commotion, but the amount he'd had had numbed his usual senses, numbed his fantastic mind. Was the room spinning or was he?

"The Countdown!" Penny yelled from somewhere in the crowd. Did he know anyone there? Penny, her top hanging off her chest, beer spilling down her neck as she struggled against her dizziness to drink it. where was her skirt? Oh yes, that boy had it over his head. Her high heels clacked awfully on the floor as she engaged in dancing erotically with the boy beside her.

Howard danced back, slightly less drunk than her and willing to take advantage of her state. His hair was wet with vodka from where those girls had poured it over him earlier.

Raj was sitting down in the armchair, a girl kissing him hard and drinking at the same time.

How much alcohol had they all drank? Sheldon wished he hadn't drunk so he could have counted the units. He checked himself down- yes, all his clothes were there. Good.

_10!_

Where was Leonard? Sheldon couldn't see him among the crowd. There was about fifty people in sight: five being sick, eleven-yes-eleven having sex in the corners, thirteen on the countertop, dancing and flashing, six jumping on the sofa- including Penny- five more rolling on the floor, and the others dancing around the coffee table. But no sign of Leonard. Maybe he was in one of the bedrooms.

_9!_

Sheldon, swaying, searched for his friend, feeling fear build up. He was drunk, and alone in a sea of strangers. He grabbed a pina colada off the counter and swigged, feeling the vodka Howard had spiked it with earlier burn the back of his throat. "Sheldon!" Stuart cried, "Look at me! I'm batman!" he threw himself from the counter. There was a thud.

_8!_

Sheldon felt his feet crunch on something. It was a pair of glasses. Amy's glasses. "Amy-"

There she was. Kissing Lesley winkle in his spot. Sheldon felt his head spin further, and tried to steady himself, kneeling down. His knees and hands resting heavily on the shattered glass of her glasses and broken drink bottles. The mess. Oh the mess.

_7!_

Sheldon struggled to stand, but found it impossible. Instead he nose-dived onto the floor, just barely missing a massive shard of glass. He landed in what he hoped was a drink, instead.

_6!_

Sheldon managed to stand, feeling light headed as he made his way past the partiers into the bathroom. 20 people partied in there, cramped together. Most were naked.

"So many naked people." Sheldon wailed, trudging out and staggering into Leonard's bedroom.

_5!_

"Wanna blunt?"

"No, I have ambitions." Sheldon slurred, "LEONARD!"

"Hey!" Leonard murmured, patting his back, "Why're you lying down?"

_4!_

"Leonard." Sheldon yawned. Relief washed over him, "I fell."

"Come 'ere." Leonard managed, lifting his friend up. They balanced, then fell, backwards, onto the floor.

_3!_

"Sorry." Sheldon muttered, resting his head in the crook of Leonard's neck, "I'm too heavy."

"No." Leonard laughed, "I'm too weak."

_2!_

They stared into each others eyes for almost unbearingly long. "You have pretty eyes." Leonard whispered.

_1!_

Sheldon closed the gap between their lips.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Groaning, Leonard deepened the kiss, hands roaming over Sheldon's body, "Happy new year Sheldon."

"Happy new year." Sheldon groaned.

**:O please review hehe **


End file.
